Naruto X
by Zinrishin
Summary: i cant make good summaries so this is about a naruto tournements theire will be chuunin exams a jounins exam read and review please thanks


**Naruto X **

Chapter 1: the Beginging

Naruto: Man where is kakashi-sensai, he told us to be here at 1:00 and he isn't here as always.

Sakura: Naruto why do you always complain he will be here don't worry he is always late you should know that by now.

Naruto: Still I just want to know why he is always late'

Kakashi: I'm here guys. Sorry I was late I woke up late.

Sakura: Stop your lying. Anyway what is the big news you wanted to tell us.

Kakashi: The big news is that there is an academy that I want you guys to go in.

Naruto: An academy I already was in an academy it's so boring.

Kakashi: This academy is different. In this academy you will be in tournaments. Complete missions and be able to apply for the chuunin, Squad Commander, Jounin, and Anbu.

Naruto and Sasuke: hope there will be a lot of tough opponents.

Kakashi: There will be tough opponents many from different villages.

Naruto: When can we go to the academy?

Kakashi: Now because I have already signed you guys up. Also in the tournaments you guys may fight each other just to let you know.

Naruto: now I can beta Sasuke.

Sasuke: Now I can beat Naruto and shut his face up.

Then they started to walk to the academy. It was far from the Hidden Leaf Village. They had to go by boat which took two days to get there. Then they finally got there and got out of the boat and took there belongings.

Kakashi: Now there is a test you guys have to do to go in the academy they will explain it to you there.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: Alright.

Then they walked to the entrance and told the guard their names and he let them in. Then they were an arena. The arena was big and they were in a huge dome like building. They saw there friends the nine rookies and they saw Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee (who wasn't one of the nine rookies but they graduated a year ahead of them because they were older and they met in the chuunin exams). They also saw a lot of though ninjas from different villages. They all said hi to their friends, and were wondering what did they have to do to get in the academy what is their task. Then an old man came up in front of them all.

Old man: Everyone be quiet. I am the chancellor of this academy of the ninjas. Here you will do missions for you villages, exams will be held here and tournaments to. But to be in the academy you will have to do a task for us to get in. The task is to fight one on one combat with another person. If we say you did well you can be in the academy. You don't have to win to pass if you did well and you lost you can still be in it. The task is that you fight each other in one on one combat but you don't verse your villages ninja you verse other villages and ninjas. Now everyone wall be automatically selected from the paring machine. If you didn't get selected go up the stairs and that's the waiting room.

The waiting room was likeone in the chuunin exam preliminaries. As the machine rolls quickly it begins to slow down and the machine announces out loud to everyone now the first people to fight are… Kenra Zinrishin from the Hidden Village of the Leaf and his opponent will be Acnab Reachi from the Hidden Village of the Rain.

Chancellor: Now everyone except for the people who got chosen o to the waiting room.

Reachi had blue hair and umbrellas on his back and he was skinny and was wearing a hat that was blue and wide it covered his head. He came to the arena and was ready. Zinrishin had red spiked hair and had a big katana on his back he was skinny and had like an eye patch on both of this eyes (but the eye patch was see through so he can see and it was not black or white but like a crystal substance that can't be destroyed). He came to the arena.

Zinrishin: So I'm the first one to come up on the arena. Hehehe. I'm going to entertain the crowd. This guy possibly cant defeat me.

Chancellor: Now begin.

To be continued

ON the next chapter of Naruto X Reachi has a hard time beating Zin can he hold out any longer and Zin is fighting hard but is Reachi toying with him or is Reachi out of his league and then Reachi does a special move can zin counter it next time on Naruto X

Reachi special move can Zin counter it?


End file.
